


Worth It

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all worth it, still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in Jan. 2011 for Jen; originally posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/145126.html).

Noah knows there is a romantic gene in him. It sits and watches movies with his dreamer gene. It spoils Luke with things brought and made – pretzels and flowers, a watch, coffees and root beer floats. _Ties, ties, ties_. It imagines the happily ever afters, making love and making love last.

Sometimes it’s slapped in the face by reality – grandfathers who kiss grandsons, boyfriends who mistrust. Sometimes it’s lonely and sits squinting up at stars in L.A., wondering if Luke’s seeing the same sky in Oakdale.

Then again, sometimes it’s buoyed by optimism, remembers how Luke wrapped around him tight, so much love pressed against his cheek in words, in smiles, kisses. “So proud of you, baby. You’re going to blow their minds.”

And sometimes, sometimes, reality says sorry.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Noah tries to insist but he should have known better. This is Luke after all, the one who might as well have been birthed by the great Lucinda Walsh.

“ _Yes_ , so much to be sorry for, Noah. But I’m going to make it up to you.” Luke grips his hands almost tight enough to hurt, definitely tight enough to be real. “Here, let me start with this.”

Noah opens the box and his romantic gene melts right down the sides of it. In the box sits a watch, back side up so the inscription shines clear: _Worth the wait_.

“You. Your film. Everything,” Luke says by way of explanation. “And now we match.” He turns his arm, showing the old watch secured over his wrist.

Noah feels a surge, tidal in his chest. “Remember our first time by the pond? You were the first person who believed in me, made me feel like-like I was worth something, that I could go somewhere.”

“I still do.”


End file.
